


Rough morning

by lumifuer



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Negan Being Negan, Negan Being an Asshole, Negan Smut Week, Negan's Thrist Squad, Negans Thrist Squad, Oral, Oral Sex, POV Female Character, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 15:32:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8897251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lumifuer/pseuds/lumifuer
Summary: Reader is having some troubles waking up and Negan offers his help.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. This is not only my first published smut ever, but also first smut in general. Still, I hope you will like it or at least find it bearable!

"Good morning,doll" I heard a husky voice right by my ear. Negan hugged me from behind, locking me in a firm embrace. Aching tension was already building between us. He gave me few more seconds to reply and once he realized there will be no answer he placed his hand on my neck and started to slowly move it down, caressing my skin. I moved a bit under his touch, but refused to open my eyes or give him any signs that I'm going to get up soon.  
  
He moved even closer. I could feel his stubble scratching my jaw line as he nibbled my ear lobe.  
  
"Troubles waking up?" he whispered, his tone setting thrills down my spine "Let me make it easier for ya."  
  
Slight smirk unvoluntary appeared on my lips as I felt him repositiong so he could settle over me. Then, without a warning he turned me so I could lie facing him.  
  
Negan put his hands on both sides of my body, essentially locking me up within his reach. I didn't mind. I've grown to like his possessives in bed.  
  
My grin invited his touch. He leaned in and pressed his lips against mine, yearning noticeable in his muffled groans. I wrapped my arms around his neck, wanting to bring him closer to. His greedy mouth took bold possession over mine. This lingering, wet kiss rushed lust through my body and left me desirous.  
  
He finally moved away, panting heavily "I really fucking want you right now."  
  
I didn't get a chance to say anything. Without hesitation he started planting kisses between my breast, then moving on to my stomach. I held onto the bed sheets, trying to lay still. Once he made it to my groin, he peeled off my pants and carelessly threw them on the floor.  
  
He lifted up his eyes and they magnetically connected with mine, silent hovering between us. I nodded my head in response and that was all he needed.  
  
With one firm movement he spread my legs, opening his way to my pussy. A smug smile appeared on his face and then he started kissing the inner face of my tights. I felt arousal flooding my body and mind as he was leaving red marks on the delicate skin. He was taking his time and it was making me insane.  
  
Once he saw me reaching the edge he drew his lips away from my legs and hovered them over my womb.  
"Please," I heard my own unvoluntary plea.  
  
He was more than happy to oblige. He begun circling his tongue around my clit before licking it. I gripped the sheets as I was arching my back in pleasure. Moans were escaping my mouth one after another. I couldn't care less if someone was able to hear me. And Negan? He was taking pride in being able to offer me so much pleasure. I've learned from experience that once he leaves, he's going to walk around the place, with that satisfied smirk of his, letting everyone know that he's just fucked me good.  
  
My legs were already shaking. Negan grabbed them and placed onto his shoulders, making things a lot easier for both of us.  
  
His sucking quickly turned into his tongue finding his way inside of me. Sharp spasm of need made me grab his hair. I felt his mouth corners rising against my heat. Fucking asshole, he knew exactly what he was doing to me.  
He withdrew for a moment only to thrust into me a second later.  
  
"Are you fucking enjoying yourself?" he asked moving away, lust thick in his voice.  
  
I nodded quickly, craving him more and more with every passing second that he spent not filling my inside.  
Encouraged by my anticipation he slid his tongue back into my pussy. I was a hot mess; gripping the bed sheets desperately, wiggling, arching my back and moaning his name so loud I was sure the guys in Alexandria could hear us. His bold tongue was touching and caressing my inner walls with adoration. I was guiding his head and pushing him as deep inside of me as humanly possible. But it wasn't nearly enough. The sexual desire was flowing through my body and all thoughts became superfluous but one. The image of his face between my legs.  
  
I was getting closer. He must have felt that as well, because me moved away causing me to let out a quiet whimper. He climbed over me, locking his eyes with mine and begun making his way up, leaving a trail of kisses along the way. When he reached my face he crushed his lips onto mine. Breathless urgency devouring both of us.  
  
Suddenly he slid two fingers inside of me. I let out a surprised gasp. He was thrusting them in and out matching my rhythm perfectly.  
  
"Fuck," I moaned almost reaching the climax.  
  
"Come for me, baby doll," he urged in hoarse voice.  
  
The sound itself instantly made me more wet. At that point I was screaming his name.  
  
Then orgasm came at me in drugging waves. I let out last few moans and then fell onto the bed, panting. I closed my eyes, trying to catch my breath. When I opened them, Negan was still above me, smiling proudly.  
  
"Feeling more damn awake now?" he teased.  
  
I covered my face with my hands "You could say that."  
  
He laughed and lay right by my side. I turned my head to him. He was looking so beautiful. His hair was messy, just how I liked it. His stubble was calling out to me, almost forcing me to caress his face. And his dark eyes, that I could drown in, especially now that they were filled with delight.  
  
I decided to save all of that for later. I let out a sight and got up, picking up some clothes from the chair.  
  
"Leaving already?" he asked, stretching his back.  
  
"Yeah, there's work to get done," I replied "Besides, I'd love to eat some breakfast, you know."  
  
Grin lighten up his expression. He got up and put on his shirt and pants then walked up to me and placed a quick kiss on my lips.  
  
"See ya later then?" he offered.  
  
"You're not coming?"  
  
"I ate already," he replied, slapping my ass.  
  
I rolled my eyes, trying not to giggle. On one hand he could be truly intimidating and dangerous, but on the other he could tell all those bad jokes that were still able to make me smile somehow.  
  
"See you at lunch then," I grabbed the door knob "I'm buying this time."  
  
The left corner of his mouth raised in excitement "I can't fucking wait."


End file.
